Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy of Two Heroes
by darkspines35
Summary: Sonic hears of Mario saving the Princess again. He decides to pay the little plumber a visit, but two people have different plans for them.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy of Two Heroes

Chapter One

"Yawn" A sleepy Sonic exclaimed as he awoke. "Sonic, your finally awake" Tails spoke to Sonic as he entered the room. "Hey Tails, so, what's on the agenda today?" he asked the twin tailed fox. "I don't know really. The only thing I saw was that Mario had rescued the Princess again," Tails boasted. "Okay, I think we should go pay that fat, little plumber a visit" Sonic said as he got up. "Sounds like fun since Eggman hasn't done anything in sometime. Let's go!" Tails said in an excited voice. The reason why they hadn't heard from Eggman in awhile, is because he made a visit to another big boss guy. "Bowser, Bowser, there's a fat, mustached man at the door who wants to see you" a Koopa yelled as he ran down the hallway. "Grrr…. What does Mario want now. He already got the Princess back" The menacing king growled as he moved towards the door. "WHAT DO-… Who are you" Bowser questioned the tall man who stood before him. "I know that you thought I was that wretched Mario. I, King Bowser, am Dr. Eggman" The egg told the confused king. "Okay Mario, get outta that suit and fight me!' The giant koopa exclaimed as his anger raged. "I assure you, I am not Mario. I came here with a proposition for you, but if you don't want it then I'll be on my way" Eggman spoke in a serious tone. "Wait, what proposition did you have in mind?" Bowser questioned the genius. "I have devised a plan to get rid of that wretched plumber and a certain blue hedgehog" The Doctor stated. "Okay, if your against Mario then you're a friend of mine" The King told the Doctor as he walked him down the hallway.

Tails and Sonic set out to Angel Island, wanting Knuckles to go on the trip with them. "I wonder how Knuckles has been doing" Tails talked to Sonic. "Who knows. I almost don't trust him being by himself this long" Sonic replied to Tails. They kept going and made it to the alter. Knuckles was asleep, resting his head on the Master Emerald. "Tails, watch this" Sonic said in a soft voice. Sonic tip-toed up to Knuckles and scared the shit out of him, literally. Knuckles jumped back, poo went flying everywhere and the Master Emerald broke. "SONIC!!" Knuckles yelled in anger. "HA HA HA HA HA!! Knuckles that's a good one" Sonic laughed. Tails was in tears from the site, but ha backed up when he started to smell it. Sonic ran away from the poo filled alter. "Geez Knux, you really need to keep that to yourself" Sonic yelled at the angry echidna. "Sonic, I swear, you wait, I'll get ya" Knuckles told him while shaking his fist angrily. A flash of light appeared near Knuckles. It was Shadow. He lost his footing and fell face first into the poo. "ARRRGGGHHH, Who did this" The black hedgehog yelled out while wiping the poo of his face. "Knuckles did it!" Tails replied to Shadow. They carried on for awhile until everyone was calmed down….and the poo was cleaned up. "There" Knuckles said when he put the Master Emerald back together. "So, I was going to ask you Knuckles, do you want to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and kick some mushroomy butt" Sonic asked Knuckles. Shadow spoke up "Well what about me. I WANNA GO!!"

Knuckles answered Sonic's question with a yes. They all took off towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

I'm writing a new fan-fiction revolving around the Sonic universe and Mario universe. This first story was from the universe of Sonic, so the second will be from the Mario universe. Oh, and I got the poo idea from HyperShanic01. Until next time, bye!

Sonic and co. © to Sega and Sonic Team

Mario and co. © to Nintendo

The Poo Idea © to HyperShanic01 and her story Controlling the Darkness Within


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy if Two Heroes

Chapter Two

One reminder, I am not giving Mario much dialogue since I can't do Italian like voices very well, and he never seems to have much dialogue in the games. I'll will have him say the lines he actually speaks, though.

"Big bro! How'd it go saving the princess this time" Luigi asked his big brother Mario. Mario did some gestures saying it wasn't to hard. "That's cool. I wonder what we should do since that bad…um…..what's his name….that bad guy hasn't done anything since you saved the princess" Luigi spoke as he looked at the door. Mario shook his head, for he didn't know what to do either. A knock came on the door. "Who is it?!" Luigi questioned the knock. "It's Toadette, I need your help!" The tiny pink toad spoke. "Okay" Luigi replied. Luigi and his brother walked outside to see what the concern was all about. "Okay, what do you-" Luigi was cut off mid-sentence by a blue blur rushing by him. "MAMMA MIA!!" Mario yelled as he was launched into the air. "Nice shot, Sonic!" A voice called from high above. "Yes, I guess that I'll go and take care of the man in green" Another voice called as a dark figure came into view. Luigi called to his brother "Mario are you all right." Mario got up and started to brace himself. "Here I come" Sonic snickered as he ran faster towards Mario. When Sonic was about two steps away, Mario dodged him. "Oh crap, look out Shad!!" Sonic went sliding into Shadow throwing them into Mario and Luigi's house. The sturdy house held it's own without even shaking. "Oooooh, Sonic got tricked" Knuckles chuckled in hilarity. "Mario, go grab the fire flower that I planted over in the garden" Luigi commanded Mario. Mario ran over to get the flower. "Sonic, get off of ME!!" Shadow said in anger. "Sorry Shad, I think I'm stuck" Sonic replied. "Why'd you attack us?!" Luigi asked the team of hedgehogs. "I just needed something to do since Eggman hasn't attacked us" Sonic told the frightened Luigi.

"Gwah ha ha" Bowser laughed as he watched the fight from his Koopa Clown Car. "Yes, I knew Sonic would do this. He followed my plan completely" Eggman boasted from his Eggmobile. "What plan, are you working with that hedgehog" Bowser snarled. "No I'm not. I merely just figured that he would do that" The egg replied to the fuming king. " Hey, isn't that Eggman over there?" Knuckles chimed in. "What the- so, the good old doctor is up to his old tricks I see" Shadow said looking in the direction of where Knuckles was pointing. "Gah, they've spotted us!" Eggman screamed at Bowser. "I've got it, watch this" Bowser spoke as he pulled out some bombs. "Hey bro, isn't that…um…..that bad guy" Luigi questioned Mario in stupidity. Mario shook his head in a yes like manner. Sonic ran after Eggman with Mario following after him. "Chaos Spear!!" Shadow yelled, trying to stop Eggman in his tracks. "Why you little!" Eggman shouted as his ship got hit by a bolt of lightning. "Eggman! Mario you back off or else" Bowser boasted as he reached out and grabbed Luigi. "Darn, what do we do, Sonic?" Tails questioned as he floated downward. Mario used the Fire Flower he picked up. He tried to hit Bowser, but he only dodged by rising higher into the air. Knuckles flew in from behind Bowser and knocked Luigi out of the king's hand. Eggman had escaped and Bowser flew off quickly, knowing he couldn't win the fight without the egg. "Well, I guess that we now have a common enemy Mario" Sonic boasted. He walked over to Mario and apologized for attacking him earlier. "Shadow, do you still have that emerald?" Knuckles asked the black hedgehog. "Yes, why did you want to know" Shadow replied to the echidna. "Oh, just wondering" Knuckles exclaimed looking over at Mario and Sonic. "Well, are we going to just stand here or are we actually going to go and do something" Sonic remarked to the rest of the gang. Toadette walked over to Mario and told him what she had come for. "Not only did I come here for your help, but the Princess wanted to see you" Toadette told the fat plumber. Mario and the gang followed Toadette to the castle.

YAY!! I finally got the second chapter of my story up for the fans. Sorry for the wait, but I got sidetracked on another one of my projects. So I hope you enjoy this.

Sonic and co. © to Sega and Sonic Team

Mario and co. © to Nintendo


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy of Two Heroes

Chapter 3

Toadette had led the gang to the castle where Princess Peach was on the door step waiting for them. "Hey Peach" Luigi called as she came into view. Sonic wasn't to happy that Eggman had tricked him. "What is Eggman doing with Bowser" Sonic pondered as he walked up the hill. Peach was relieved when she saw Mario, but wasn't too happy to see the Sonic gang. "Peach, I brought the Mario bros. like you asked" Toadette told the Princess. "Thank you, but why are those other creatures with them" Pech questioned the tiny Toad. "They were fighting the brothers until Bowser and this other guy showed up" The pink Toad replied. "Okay, Mario and the others, come here" Peach called to the gang as they followed up. Mario looked at Peach in a funny way cause he saw something gleaming behind her. "What's that?" Tails questioned Peach. Peach pulled a gem out from behind her back. Sonic looked up to see what the light show was all about. "WOAH!!" Sonic yelled when he saw the gem. "WOW!!" Tails exclaimed when he saw it. "Hand me that" Sonic commanded. "I wonder how that emerald got all the way over here" Shadow pondered while he thought about his own emerald being on the ARK.. The Mario Bros. told Peach that they were off to save the day. "Come on, let's get going!" Sonic yelled, dashing away in a blur of blue light.

The band of hero's set out on their journey. They first started off west since that's where Eggman and Bowser had left. "I wonder how far out they went?" Knuckles inquired. "I don't know, but I can't wait to smash some egg" Sonic replied. Shadow walked away from the rest of them. "Hmm…HA!!" Shadow struck down on a bush. "Hey Shad, don't go around destroying everything" Sonic told the dark hedgehog. "Well, we had a little visitor" Shadow picked up a Koopa shell. "WAH!! Get rid of that" Luigi yelled while he jumped on Mario's head. "Shadow, why don't you just teleport us that way with the emerald you have" Knuckles remarked. "Fine, everyone come here" Shadow spoke. Everyone walked over to Shadow, and he pulled out the emerald. "Chaos….Control!" Shadow teleported them off. "They landed in front of a castle. "Mwa ha ha" Eggman laughed, watching them from the monitor. "THERE!! Send out the troops!" Bowser called to one of the troops leaders. "Yes sir" The Goomba called back. Back outside, Luigi and Mario were trying to get control over the weariness from the time warp. "Uh… Sonic!!" Tails shouted. What? Oh man!!" Sonic looked past his two tailed friend, seeing a bunch of goonies. "Those fools. Bowser, we need to get out of here before they get to us" Eggman called from his mech. "Right" Bowser replied, jumping into his Koopa Clown Car.

I am so, so sorry for the massive delay. I got sidetracked and I'm in track, so I don't have much of my afternoon anymore. I hope this is good. I kinda rushed the last paragraph since I wanted to get this up quickly.

Sonic and co. © to Sega and Sonic Team

Mario and co. © to Nintendo


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy of Two Heroes

Sonic had gotten himself in a pinch. He was stuck between a giant Goomba and a Koopa in armor. "Seesh!" Sonic yelled at the others. Mario was just knocking them around like nothing. Knuckles got hit in the head by a hammer from one of the Hammer Bros, and he was knocked out. Tails was flying into the air for a dive bomb attack while Luigi was being chicken and running away. Shadow was getting angry and his body began pulsate red. "Everyone clear the area" Shadow screamed as he floated into the air. Sonic saw and knew what was about to happen. Tails flew down and grabbed Knuckles. Sonic ran passed the giant Goomba and grabbed Mario. "CHAOS BLAST!!" Shadow cried out. "Holy crap" Tails said when he landed. All of the army had been wiped out. "WAH!!" Luigi screamed, jumping back into his brothers arms. "Let's-a-go" Mario exclaimed. They dashed into the castle. Mario looked up and saw a ? mark block. He jumped and grabbed the fire flower that popped out. Knuckles had finally woken up from being unconscious. "Finally, now I don't have to carry you" Tails spoke. Shadow looked up and saw a door just ahead. "There" Shadow pointed at the door. Luigi looked and said "I'll wait out here for you guys."

Inside the dungeon like area, Mario saw a figure moving in the background. "What is that?" Knuckles questioned. "It looks like that Bowser dude" Sonic remarked. A flame shot out at the crew. "Woah!" Mario said in a shocked voice. "This isn't Bowser, it's a robot that the Doctor created" Shadow barked. Indeed, it was made by the doctor. A giant symbol, that represented the Doctor was on the front of him. Tails looked at Sonic, "What should we do Sonic?." "We have to beat him or we'll never find Eggman or Bowser" Sonic explained to his twin tailed friend. "I'll rip to shreds" Knuckles yelled. Knuckles charged up a punch and hit the robot as hard as he could. Mario jumped back, and he wall kicked up above the robot. Knuckles' attack was completely useless as it didn't even phase the metal menace. Mario ground pounded on Metal Bowser's head. A loud snap echoed throughout the dank room. Mario landed and shot a fireball at it. Sonic charged up a spindash. The fireball hit and didn't do anything, but Sonic's spindash busted out it's leg. Metal Bowser crashed to the ground. Knuckles delivered a Knuckles Dive to finish it off. Shadow spoke up "Hmph… I see you didn't need my help." "Shadow, I appreciate the enthusiasm, but do ya have to be so in love with yourself?" Sonic questioned. "Quite arguing and look" Tails told the bickering hedgehogs. Mario jumped up and grabbed a star.

They left with the star in hand. Shadow seemed to notice that the star's energy was similar to that of a Chaos Emerald. "What's wrong Shad?" Sonic asked. "Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out why that star seems similar to that of an emerald" Shadow replied. Luigi butted in and said "Why don't you use that warp thingy, so we don't have to walk out in the open." Shadow just kept walking. "PLEASE!!" Luigi begged the black hedgehog. Shadow swept his hand out and slapped Luigi. "Shut the hell up" ,He yelled, "I'm not going to." Mario rushed to his brother's aid. Luigi was fine, but he finally shut up after that. Sonic pulled out the emerald that the princess had given him. "This makes two emeralds and one star, right" Blue spoke to them. Mario murmured a yes noise. "Wait, the Doctor and Bowser weren't there. Where'd they go?!" Shadow queried the group. "Your right. Let's get back to my workshop in the Mystic Ruins. I'll find them with the tracker I have" Tails boasted. After about another mile or so, they finally arrive at the castle to tell the Princess what had happened. "What in the world" Knuckles said in a shocked voice. Eggman and Bowser were taking the princess hostage. "NO!!" Luigi yelled. A piece of equipment from the ARK was with the villains. "Damn them" Shadow mumbled. They realized that they didn't have to track them down now, they just had to get to the ARK.

Yeah, I got another chapter finished fairly early compared to all of the others. I hope that this makes sense to everyone who reads it. Please review on this!

Sonic and co. © to Sega and Sonic Team

Mario and co. © to Nintendo


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy of Two Heroes

Chapter 5

"The ARK" Shadow thought to himself. "Hey Shad, you okay" Sonic muttered. "We must so them, the cannon is my real home. I won't let them use it for their evil purposes" Shadow stated. Mario ran to the destroyed castle. He stared for a moment then he fell to his knees. Another Star was under the rumble. It burst to the surface when Mario started crying at the loss. "Hey Mario, it's okay, your with the fastest thing alive, you know" Sonic called. Mario got up, dried his face, and grabbed the star. The star was silver, the other was yellow. "WHAT!!, that's the colors of our emeralds" Knuckles shouted. Luigi ran over to get a look at the star. "Yep, it's not a fake, or a piece, it's the real deal" Luigi said to everyone. The team decided to search for the rest of the emeralds and stars. "So, I guess that there are seven of those stars then" Tails stated. "It looks that way" Luigi replied. They walked for miles until they came across a castle.

Inside, they traveled, crossing lava pits and other insane obstacles. "Okay, now we've reached a dead end" Shadow spoke to the group. "No wait," Luigi said "there's usually a door that comes above ground for a second or so." They looked, but didn't see one. They began walking back towards the entrance when Mario heard laughter. "Wah ha ha" the fat man laughed at them. Luigi piped up "It's….it's Wario." "Who?" Tails questioned. "Mario's doppelganger, I wonder where Waluigi is?" Mario shot towards Wario and dodged his attacks. Wario pulled out some sort of weapon, but Sonic knocked it out of his hands. "Your won't be using this anymore" Sonic spoke. Knuckles went over and picked up the weapon. It looked similar to the trophy gun from the last time Sonic and Mario were together. Mario punched Wario into the lava pit. "Well, that's the last of him I suppose" Shadow put in. Knuckles broke open the gun; a Chaos Emerald fell out. A star also appeared from the spot Wario had been dropped. "Let's get back home, please" Luigi spoke while huddled in a corner. Mario grabbed the star, and Shadow grabbed the emerald. "Alright then, let's get going" Shadow held the emerald above his head. Everyone rushed over and hung on for dear life. "Chaos…CONTROL!!" Shadow yelled. They teleported away. When they stopped, they were in Green Hill.

I'm very sorry about this very late update. I just haven't had enough motivation to finish this. I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter. I'll plan on trying to update sooner next time.

Sonic and co. © to Sonic Team and Sega

Mario and co. © to Nintendo


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy of Two Heroes

Chapter 6

Green Hill, Sonic's original home. It was a sacred place and the group had arrived to find the secrets of Green Hill. "WOW, it's been so long since I saw a shuttle loop" Sonic shouted. "Sonic, quit playing around. We have to get going if we want to stop the villains" Shadow spoke. "Shadow's right Sonic. We need to get busy" Tails proclaimed to the group. "Right, ready Mario, let's GO!!" Sonic exclaimed as he began to run through the green hills. Mario went running too, but had to go back and Luigi, who got scared when he saw the Moto-Bug. Shadow shot Chaos Spears to destroy everything in their path. "Sonic, I sense a faint emerald signal from this way" Knuckles announced to Sonic. "Okay, let's check it out" Sonic dashed off to the east. Mario pulled out the stars, and they pointed to the west. Mario grabbed a feather from his pocket and transformed using it. "Luigi" Mario picked up his brother and away they flew.

"Hahaha They'll never see what's coming" Eggman yelled. "Put a lid on it" Bowser walked out of the hallway. "I'm tired of hearing you say that you have got the greatest creation" Bowser roared. "Well, your not much better when it comes to this" Eggman replied. Back in Green Hill, Sonic was closing in on the emerald. "Look, there it is" Sonic pointed at the shrine in front of him. "Well, let's get it" Knuckles dove for the emerald, but got electrocuted by some shield. "Ugghh, damn, what was that" Knuckles said as he wearily got up. Sonic pointed out that they needed 50 rings to reach the emerald, witch Sonic had collected 45 out of the 50 needed. Shadow piped up, "okay, well let's get those last rings." Shadow flew off, going for another loop. "Here, let's get this over with" Shadow handed Sonic 5 rings. Sonic through them at the screen, and he jumped right through it.

"Mario, watch where your going" Luigi screamed as they flew in between trees. The stars began to flash very fast. Mario looked down and saw a cage device. He landed and inside the cage was a green star. Mario pointed at Luigi, made a gesture, and Luigi came closer to the cage. Luigi crouched, preparing the Green Missile. He fired and broke the cage. Mario jumped up to the star, and whisked it away with Luigi holding on for dear life. Luigi asked Mario, "Where are we going next?" Mario pointed to where Sonic and the gang were. He sped off as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Sonic picked up the emerald. He went to leave, but the cage was still there. "Hey, Shadow, get some more rings, and get me outta here" Sonic called. "I would if there were enough rings left" Shadow delivered. "WHAT!!" Mario flew in and stood there. "Mario, you have to help Sonic, he's stuck in there" Tails called out. Mario stood there and pondered for a moment. He stuck his finger in the air, and flew up in the air.

Whew, forever ago, I said that I was going to try and update sooner, but my computer killed itself. I hope this chapter is okay, I rushed it. (Took me about an hour and a half)

Sonic and co. © to SEGA and Sonic Team

Mario and co. © to Nintendo


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy of Two Heroes

Chapter 7

Mario continued into the air, going higher and higher. "Arrgghh, he's taking too long" Knuckles claimed, "I'll handle it then." Knuckles ran as fast as he could towards the shield, he pumbled it as fast as he could, but to no avail. Mario hovered a little higher, and centered himself above the area. "Bro, hurry up!" Luigi yelled. Mario pulled out a green box, broke it open, and transformed into living metal. He dropped like a stone. "Watch out!!" Shadow exclaimed to everyone. Metal Mario hit the ground hard, really hard. Dust rose from the ground. When the dust cleared, Sonic was getting up. "It worked, but where's Mario?" Tails questioned. Luigi walked over to a hole that was made. "There he is" Luigi said. Mario was getting out of the hole.

"Let's get going" Shadow spoke. Mario jumped to his brother then to Shadow. Sonic, wiping the dust off of himself, walked over to his dark counter part. Knuckles and Tails wandered over, and they were off. Warping through space, a feeling they all had gotten used to. Bright lights, but it only lasts for milliseconds. The gang arrived in a dank and dark area. "I can't see anything" Tails said. "Hold on, I'll use the emerald" Shadow pointed it in the air. The light off of it glowed, revealing a metallic shine to the spot where they were. "Ssshh, I think I hear someone" Sonic proclaimed. "The plan is going along nicely, isn't it" a voice spoke. "Yes it is" another replied. "I'm not sure, but I think we're aboard the ARK" Shadow pointed out.

"You.. you mean we're in space" Luigi shrieked. Knuckles nodded his head. "There's no time to waste, let's get out there, and kick some butt" Sonic began to stand up. What they didn't relies was that they were in a vent. The floor buckled under Sonic. "Shit, Sonic sit back down" Knuckles squalled. "Arrgghh!! We're stuck inthis damn vent" Shadow yelled. Sonic crawled away from the group and found an opening in the vent. He looked down and saw Eggman and Bowser holding one emerald, and only two stars. "That can't be right" Sonic exclaimed, "they should have all of the others too." Sonic went back to the group and proposed the problem. "WHAT!!" You mean we have to go back to earth and retrieve the remaining emeralds and stars" Shadow screamed. "We have four emeralds and three stars" Knuckles added. "We know that already" Tails spoke. "I guess that we'll have to do our best to get those items back from them, and who knows, the others might be here as well" Sonic turned around. "Let's get moving" Shadow exclaimed. They began their journey through the vents.

I'm meant to have this up the other night, but I was over at my friends for his birthday. I'm just glad that I got this up quickly, and not sit around doing a sentence at a time like I usually do. Enjoy!

Sonic and co. © to SEGA and Sonic Team

Mario and co. © to Nintendo

P.S. tis will be over within two or three chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy of Two Heroes

Chapter 8

Sonic found another opening in the vent, but nothing was around it. "Here, I think I found our escape route" Sonic said. Knuckles busted open the air vent. "I think that we're in sector D" Tails spoke. "Where's that?!" Luigi jumped behind his brother. Shadow got down on the ground, he looked up. "There!" He pointed to a camera on the ceiling. "Shadow, that things old, how would it still work?" Sonic walked past it. Two lasers shot out at Blue. "AAAHHHHH!!" Sonic jumped back. "Chaos Spear!" Shadow extricated the camera. "Well, I guess that I was wrong, heh heh" Sonic chuckled. Some robots were sleeping near a door. "Damn, how are we gonna get threw that without being noticed?" Knuckles asked. "We do this" Shadow spoke, "two tail, go over there and use this" Shadow handed Tails a paralyzer gun. "Place this on the ground, it should deactivate them" Shadow said.

Tails flew over to the robots, placed the weapon, and high tailed it outta there. "NOW!!" The device shocked the robots. "Let's go!" Shadow exclaimed. They ran past the machines, and cleared out another area that was full of Koopas. "Mario, I didn't know you were carrying that water pack with you" Sonic said. The got into an open area, there was dead silence, no one moved, no one spoke. "HA HA HA, did you really think you could sneak past me" Eggman called over an intercom. "Why did you pick the ARK?!" Shadow called out. "Because it has the ultimate weapon" Bowser replied. "I'm outta here!!" Luigi ran into a wall trying to get out of the room. "Luigi" Mario called to his brother. Eggman chuckled, "I'm sorry, but this is the end for you." "We will never surrender to the likes of you Egghead!" Sonic shouted.

"Shadow, cool it, you'll blow this place up if you don't" Sonic tried to calm Shadow down. "Release them!!" two giant doors opened, shooting out enemies left and right. "Farewell, Sonic!" The intercom shut off. "Grr…Damn it!!" Shadow yelled. Mario ran and jumped onto a bunch of enemies. Shadow just sat there, a tear rolled off of his cheek. Tails and Knuckles were taking on an onslaught, while Sonic and Mario combined their powers against more of them. Luigi was using Koopa shells that he found on the ground. "MARIA!!" Shadow yelled, he shot off into the hoard of enemies. Blood began spewing all over the place. "Everyone get down!" Knuckles shouted. Shadow rebounded off of a wall. He shot a bunch of Chaos Spears at the remaining enemies. "Holy crap, he's gone insane" Sonic thought to himself. "I have to stop him" Sonic stood up. "Sonic, what are you doing, you're gonna get killed" Tails called to his best friend. "Shadow, cool it!" Sonic yelled. Shadow didn't listen. Sonic jumped up and grabbed a hold of Shadow. "I said cool it!!" Sonic shouted in Shadow's ear. Shadow still continued. He shot off for a wall, and Sonic was thrown up against it.

Sorry for the delay, been busy. Anyway, Shadow has injured Sonic in his rampage. What is the rest of the group going to do to stop Shadow. Find out next time in Sonic and Mario: A Trilogy of Two Heroes.

Sonic and co. © to SEGA and Sonic Team

Mario and co. © to Nintendo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Augh geez!" Sonic slid down the wall. Shadow landed and fell to his knees. Tears came rolling out of his eyes like a waterfall.

"What have I done. I killed all of them, and none of them meant any harm," Shadow slammed his fist into the ground. Tails went and checked on Sonic, who was unconscious for the time being. Mario shouted for Luigi, but there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Shadow, it's okay. If you hadn't of done that, we'd be goners," Knuckles patted the blood stained hedgehog on his back. Shadow got on his feet, his head hanging low. He looked over at Sonic.

"I'm sorry Sonic. I didn't mean to hurt you," Shadow slowly walked over to his friend. Mario was getting frantic. His little brother was M.I.A. Knuckles looked at the ceiling, and saw something dangling. It looked like a leg, but he wasn't sure.

"Tails, what is that…up thee on the ceiling," Tails turned around and flew off. It was Luigi. Tails brought him down to his brother.

"Mario, I'm sorry. Luigi is…dead," Mario looked at his fallen brother. He remembered the good time they had. A tear fell from his face, and wetted his mustache.

"Ugh, my head. Guys, what…" Sonic woke up, but stopped mid sentence. He looked at everyone. They're battered faces were a bad sign. Mario was crying over his brothers body.

"Mario…Look, your brother won't have died in vain. Besides, we can revive him, can't we?" Everyone turned towards Sonic.

"I remember hearing something about those 1-up mushrooms you guys eat. Couldn't we revive him using one of those?" Sonic had a questionable look on his face. Shadow finally stopped sulking.

"Come on guys. We have to hurry. We have to save Luigi, and the world from those two villains," Sonic walked over to Shadow and handed him an emerald.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," Sonic got that cocky look on his face like he always does.

"If you're ready my blue friend, then let's do this," Shadow pulled out the emeralds they had collected. Fours emeralds sat in front of them. Mario pulled out the four stars they had collected awell.

"Hmph, they actually thought I'd let them get away with the emralds," Eggman looked through a screen at the group. Bowser snarled, flames shot out of his nose.

"If they find that 1-up then Luigi will be back. Doesn't matter, he's a chicken anyway," Eggman was screwing the last bolt in place for his newest weapon. He jumped in, and Bowser followed in his Koopa Clown Car.

"Well, I guess that they have the other three emeralds. Come on guys, we gotta get to them," Sonic grabbed two of the emeralds and stood up. Mario picked up the four stars, and Shadow snagged the other two emeralds. There was a loud noise coming through the wall.

"Gwah ha ha!!!!" Bowser opened up a giant door.

"It's about time you all showed up. I was getting bored," Knuckles slammed his fists together. Eggman's machine thrusted into the battle arena like area.

"Hahaha, Sonic, this is you're last battle. Prepare to die, ALL OF YOU!!!!" Eggman laughed as he pressed a button inside his mech.

Holy shiz. I actually updated. Eggman is starting the final battle with the gang. What's Sonic's plan, and when will the next update be? All of these questions will be answered next time.

Sonic and co. © to SEGA and Sonic Team

Mario and co. © to Nintendo


End file.
